Paw Partol: one-shot love pairings
by ilovezuma
Summary: one shots with the pups... i might use oc's(if you want your oc in this message me...) also send requests via review i will do different variations...so just because one pair is done. doesn't mean i wont use it again... anyways thanks for viewing and enjoy
1. Everest X Marshall

_**Everest x Marshall ...fire...ice...and...ruff ruff sex?**_

Everest's pov

*I can't believe I'm finally gonna do it with Marshall...I've always loved him...he's so adorable...now I get to see what he can do in the pup house...* Everest walks into Marshall's pup house ...as he left the door unlocked as they had previously planned...she walks in to see Marshall laying on his back...staring at his erect dick...and pawing at it...as if it were a toy "um Marshall?" Everest says...making Marshall jump...as he didn't notice her come in..."oh um hey Everest...are you ready to um...you know?" Marshall said as he stood up...Everest just stared at Marshall's erection...licking her lips... Marshall began to jog towards her...making it bounce from side to side...making her see fantasies in her head...making her feel moist... "MARSHALL...BED...NOW!" Everest said as she was extremely turned on by Marshall...she had just never seen how large his dick was when he was hard...she dragged Marshall to the bed and began using her nose to play with his dick...just pushing it so it would move back and hit her on the nose...again and again... ...she had a naughty idea... "Marshall...how about you be my little pup slave tonight?" she asked Marshall...who was wide eyed from her asking... "Um..." Marshall not sure what to think... Everest began slapping his dick with her paw...as hard as possible making him yelp...he began to blush...and she was loving the foreplay...she then had yet another naughty idea...she moved over and squatted over Marshall... "Everest...um... what are you doing?" Marshall still surprised at what's going on ...Everest then began to urinate on him...marking her territory...or in this case...her property... "MINE!" Everest yelled... "OHH EVEREST..." Marshall found himself ...liking what was happening...Everest then got off of Marshall...who was now soaked with urine..and fur stained yellow where she urinated... "Everest...my fur...IT'S YELLOW!" Marshall a little panicked... "don't worry my little pup... that's not all I'm gonna do to you tonight" Everest said with a smile on her face... she then moved to Marshall's dick...she then opened her mouth...and began sucking his dick...she got a little rough...giving it a squeeze with her teeth...making him jump a little...Marshall took his paws and forced her head on him...as he began to slowly muzzle fuck her...she allowed it to happen...even though she was the dominant on top...she kept sucking...and giving little bites..just for play...but then Marshall got close... "Everest I'm close...I can finish..." Marshall said thinking this was just some puppy play... Everest then started tonging his dick...and she moved farther down the shaft...and began to tongue his balls... "OH FUCK...EVEREST...STOP..." he screamed...but she kept going...he came in her mouth...and he came for a good minute...continuously... he was really horny...and had been waiting for a good opportunity like this...she pulled off of his dick...but kept her mouth closed...she moved in to kiss Marshall...a kiss full of a large husky tongue and...Marshall's cum...she had kept his cum in her mouth...so she could pass it to him...she stopped the kiss once all the sperm was in his mouth...she wiped her mouth with her paw... "you taste pretty good...I hope you think the same..."... Marshall...really not believing what is happening... *holy crap...that just really turned me on!*... he thought to himself... Everest then walked to the door of the pup house...and opened it... "mabey we can do this again sometime?" she asked... Marshall nodded... she then walked out the door...Marshall realized...she has cum in her fur... *wow...I made her cum too...* Marshall gulped down his cum...that Everest had put there... and then...attempted to masturbate...because he just wasn't ready to stop thinking about...that naughty husky


	2. Chase x Zuma (rape)

_**send in reviews on what pairings you would like to see**_

 _ **Chase x Zuma... (rape)**_

 _ **(all Zuma scenes I write use his speech impediment)**_

Zuma's pov

"I weally don't know...either I'm just being pawanoid...or Chase is following me...I mean...I catch him staring at me...and he give me the stwangest...most hungwy look...like...I don't even know how to descwibe it...mabey it's just because we've all been on edge...Wocky actually snapped at Wyder earliew...and bit him...I know he didn't mean it...but I feel like something weiwd is happening..."

2 hours later after returning from an emergency

"Ok...now I know he's watching me!...evewy time I tuwn awound I catch him stawing!...it is weally scawing me!...he has that evil look in his eye...like he's gonna do something...I am so scawed right now...I'm going fow a walk...a long way fwom hewe...

Chase's pov

"Oh Zuma...I want you...I want you so bad...OH ZUMA!...FASTER! OHHH YES!" Chase is in his pup house...masturbating to a photo of Zuma he took from a few weeks ago... he has so many cum stains on his blanket now...it might as well have been a white blanket...and it smells horrible... "oh Zuma...I can't control myself...YOU MAKE ME SO HORNY!" Chase says...he stands up and walks out of his pup house..just in time to see Zuma going on his walk.. "well...it couldn't hurt to see where he's going...could it?... Chase follows Zuma as quietly as possible...he follows him into the woods that lead to a small cliff overlooking the bay...Zuma's favorite spot...to forget all his worries... Chase follows Zuma to the overlook... and sits in the bush...staring intently at Zuma...who is unaware of his presence in the bushes... "oh...Zuma...your tight little ass...your tail...your body...your sweet smelling fur... your beautiful eyes...I wish I could feel you...against me..." Chase began to stroke his cock...making himself hard... he began moaning a little...but this alerted Zuma to his presence "who's thewe?...Mawshall?...Skye?...hello?" Zuma said in a worried voice... "wait...what am I talking about...were here all alone...we can be mates...forever..." Chase pops out of the bushes... "hey Zuma!" Chase says... "um dude...how did you know I was hewe?..." Zuma asks ..as he is very worried and scared right now... "I just wanted to follow my friend and make sure he was ok...there's nothing wrong with that...is there?" Chase said as he began walking towards Zuma "dude...stay away!...you'we scawing me..." Zuma backs up a little... "why Zuma...I thought we were friends?...I just want to have some fun." Chase said as he pounced...tackling Zuma to the ground...pinning him on his back "CHASE WHAT AWE YOU DOING!?" Zuma yells...but no one can hear them...they are all alone "Zuma...you are so cute when you're scared...don't worry...I'll be gentle" Chase said "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY GENTLE!?" Zuma said... "oh don't play dumb Zuma...we both know we want this..." Chase said... his cock is stiff and rubbing against Zuma.. "CHASE PLEASE STOP! I WILL DO ANYTHING!"Zuma yelled with an absolute sence of terror in his voice...as he knew what was going to happen "that's right Zuma...YOU WILL DO ANYTHING!" Chase said as he inserted into Zuma...thrusting the poor lab as hard as he possibly could...Zuma crying...from the pain in his ass...from the large German Shepard penetrating him... "OH ZUMA YOU ARE SO FUCKING TIGHT!...I LOVE IT..." Chase yelled...and moaned continuously until the deed was done...he came inside Zuma...who yelped...at the strange feeling...but he knew exactly what had happened...Chase has raped him... "CHASE WHY!?...THAT HUWT!...WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! Zuma yelled at Chase..who was walking back towards the lookout... "because you're my mate now Zuma...and you said you'd do ANYTHING..." Chase said as he walked off with a smile on his face...

Zuma's pov

"Why...why did he do that? I thought we wewe fwiends?...he waped me...it huwts...it huwts so bad..." Zuma said as he felt his ass...and noticed a weird sticky liquid around his ass...it was Chase's cum...Zuma began crying louder...he attempted to stand up...it took him a few times...but the pain was excruciating...he finally managed to get up ...and started limping back to the lookout...he had a long painful walk ahead...


	3. Chase x Marshall x Zuma

_**Chase x Marshall x Zuma**_

Zuma's pov

"well...I nevew thought that I would have seen that in my entire life...I mean...I knew they wewe close...but not THAT close...and then...they wanted me to...do that?...well...I couldn't say no...I love them both...they'we like bwothews to me...and well...I'm glad wewe closew now...and I am so happy to call them...my mates"

an hour and a half earlier Chase's pov

*oh...wow...I can't stop staring...Marshall...why...why do you taunt me with your cute little ass...that...tight...little...dalmatian...ass...yes...wag your tail...oh...FUCK...you make me hard when you shake your little ass...just great...ugh...guess I'm gonna have to take care of this again...* Chase thought to himself... "um Marshall?...I um...need to go...um...I have something important to do" Chase said nervously...trying to walk away slowly...hoping no one would notice his erection... "you want me to help Chase?...I mean...I could if you want me to?" Marshall said...all the pups walked to them...as they were just playing pup-pup boogie... "NO!...um...I can take care of it..." Chase said... "ok then...bye Chase.." Marshall said... Chase then walked towards the door ..going to his pup house...but then...Marshall came up behind him... "Chase!" "Marshall I said..." Marshall whispered in his ear... "don't think I don't know...about your...big...juicy...bone" Marshall said... "what are you talking about?" Chase asked "don't play dumb Chase...you think I wouldn't see this beast." Marshall said as he grabbed Chase's boner with his paw... "now...I think we both know how you got this?...lets go take care of that..." Marshall said...motioning Chase to go to his pup house... *what the hell!...Marshall knew!...and he wants to?...I don't know what he wants to do!... but...I guess I'll find out* Chase walked into Marshall's pup house... Marshall then shut the door...so no one would see... "are you ready?...I'm gonna lick that juicy bone..." Marshall said... making Chase blush ... "um Marshall...how did you know?" Chase asked... "I found your little pictures Chase...that made me so horny...I just can't wait anymore...knowing you love me...knowing you want me...wanting to FUCK ME..." Marshall said in a seductive voice... "Marshall...are you sure you want this?...I mean...aren't we going a little fast?" Chase said as he tripped on his hind leg...then started scooting back towards the wall...Marshall then walked closer... "does this answer your question Chase?" Marshall said as he lowered his head...and began to suck chase's erect cock... "...OH...damn...yes...yes...YES...FASTER...DAMNIT FASTER!" Chase went from a normal talk...to a loud yell *this is so much better than I could have imagined...god he is so damn good!* Chase thought as Marshall was sucking him... "MARSHALL...DON'T FUCKING STOP!"Chase yelled...but then they heard a knock on their door... "dudes awe you alwight in thewe?." Zuma said...he then opened the door...to see Marshall sucking Chase.. "DUDES!...WHAT AWE YOU DOING!?" Zuma yelled... very shocked by what they were doing... "were mating Zuma...I want you to join us...join our fun" Marshall said...as he had gotten off of Chase... "dudes...that is...just...so wrong!...you'we both dudes!..." Zuma said "so what Zuma?...we love each other...it's not wrong...we just are showing our love" Marshall said... "dudes...I don't know...I'm weall not comfowtable with this..." Zuma said "come one Zuma...look...if you don't like it you can leave...just try it...you'll love it!" Marshall said... "well...alwight.." Zuma walked in and shut the door... "there you go Zuma...here...he's ready for you... "Marshall motioned Zuma over to Chase... "holy cwap dude...you'we huge..." Zuma said...staring at Chase's cock... "Mawshall?...how do I um...?" Zuma said...unsure... "Just lick it...put your mouth around it..." Zuma followed Marshall's commands...and tried to get his mouth around Chase's cock...but it was pretty big and he had some trouble...but he finally got his mouth around it...giving him a feeling of hs mouth being too full to even attempt to close ... he began using his tounge to feel Chase's cock...Chase began forcing Zuma's head down... Zuma was beginning to enjoy it...until...Chase finally came...shooting into Zuma's mouth...filling his mouth...not sure what to do...and a little scared...Zuma went with his instinct...and decided to swallow Chase's cum... "oh my god!...Chase what was that!?" Zuma said...unsure what Chase had done to him. "That was.. My cum...it happens when a male pup...gets um...happy...from his partner doing things with him..." Chase tried to explain "dude that tasted awsome!" Zuma was happy...and very much liked what they did.. "your turn Zuma" Marshall said "wha.." Zuma tried to ask but...by that time Chase Chase had gotten him on his back...begining to play with Zuma's cock until he was hard...he finally got it...Zuma was small...but Chase didn't care...he wanted Zuma right then and there...he put his head down...and began moving his head forward and back...making Zuma moan "Chase...CHASE...STOP!...WAIT NO!...D-DON'T STOP!...KEEP GOING!...OHHH YES...FASTER!...FASTER CHASE!..." Zuma said...but then he got a weird feeling...like he needed to pee... "CHASE STOP!...I HAVE TO PEE!..." Zuma said but Chase didn't stop...because that was not really what Zuma was about to do... Zuma came into Chase's mouth... "DUDE!..I am so sowwy! I..." Zuma said.. But Marshall interrupted... Zuma..you came...you didn't have to pee...he knew...that's why he didn't stop..." Marshall said "ohhhhh...Weally?...thanks Chase!" Zuma said "no problem Zuma...but now...MARSHALL'S TURN!" Chase rushed Marshall...pinning him on his back... "Chase no! What are you doing!?" Marshall said "you wanted this Marshall...were just having fun..." Chase said... "OK OK DO IT...FUCK ME!" Marshall said.. Then Chase got up...and turned around... "no...you fuck me!" Chase said...Marshall then jumped up...and went over to mount Chase...and he began to insert his dick into Chase... "OHH...MARSHALL..." Chase moaned as Marshall penetrated him... "MARSHALL...FUCK ME DAMNIT!...THAT'S NOTHING!" Chase said...knowing Marshall could do better... "oh that's nothing?...how about a little faster!...a little deeper?" Marshall said...as he sped up...and attempted to get a little father into Chase's ass...he found the spot... "MARSHALL!...THERE!...RIGHT THERE!...YESSS...FUCKING FASTER!...OH GOD..." Chase moaned...and yelled.. "CHASE...YOU WANT IT?" Marshall asked...not know if Chase wanted cum in his ass "FUCK YES!...YOU KNOW I WANT YOU!" Chase yelled...Marshall came into him...and filled his ass...they both collapsed... and Zuma was in awe...he was just so turned on from what he experienced "I'll have that he's having dude..." Zuma said... making them all laugh... "well...that was fun...right?" Marshall asked... "YEAH!" Chase and Zuma yelled... "then how about tomorrow...same time...same place?" Marshall asked... they both nodded...Marshall opened the door...and they all walked out of the pup house...knowing they had the same fun coming...the next day...

 _ **Ok...there's two I plan to write... one is a parody of Shrek is love, Shrek is life called Marshall is love...Marshall is life ...also I plan to do an origin on why Rocky is afraid of water...both one shots...coming soon...also keep sending requests... try not to ask for Skye or Rubble in pairings...I can't do them very well...although I might try one if demand becomes great**_

 _ **(also I put the part in that Zuma felt like he needed to pee...because I had a friend when I was younger...and that's what he thought...i just put that part in...as that probably would have been Zuma's first time doing anything)**_


	4. Marshall is love-Marshall is life

_**This is a parody of Shrek is love...Shrek is life**_

 _ **NOW PRESENTING : Marshall is love...Marshall is life...**_

"We meet up with a young boy in his room in a suburban neighborhood of Toronto ...his name is Kevin and his devotion to Marshall is amazing...he has all the Paw Patrol Merchandise related to Marshall...he has all Marshall's lines memorized...and has posters of Marshall all around his room...cut from what were originally of all the Paw Patrol pups and also a CD containing all scenes that Marshall appears in during the show...but he only wanted one... "Marshall is love" he said..."Marshall is life" he prayed to Marshall every night, thanking him for the life he has been given his father calls him a faggot...but he is just jealous of his devotion to the fire pup Marshall... he slaps his son and tells him to go to bed...it's cold...but he suddenly feels a warmth coming towards him...it's Marshall...he is so happy!...Marshall whispers in his ear "ready for a ruff ruff buttfuck?"...Kevin turns around and waits for Marshall...he waits for the Dalmatians cock to enter him...Marshall mounts him...and Kevin attempts to spread his but cheeks more...he wishes to please Marshall...Marshall is hurting his butthole...but he doesn't mind... because Marshall is love...Marshall is life.. Marshall furiously fucks Kevin... Marshall lets out a mighty howl signaling his release of his creamy goodness...Kevin's father walks in... "what the fuck?" "Its all over now...PawPatrol is on a buttfucking roll!" Marshall then flies out Kevin's window...into the night...to meet with the next child that prayed to him...

 _ **ok sorry if this was bad...but I couldn't resist...please forgive me If I made you hate Marshall...I will be doing a Rocky one...and also a "stan" by emeneim parody..(its not as much a x one shot as it is just for fun) but the Rocky one will be a rape**_

 _ **send reviews...I will try to write requests... cool idea? Send it...if it's a one shot and has a love or obsession theme...rape one shots can be requested as well...**_

 _ **-ilovezuma out**_


	5. Rocky's Fear (Rape)

_**Rocky's fear**_

Rocky's pov

"Ok...you all want to know why I'm so scared of water?...FINE!..I'M SO FUCKING TIRED OF BEING MADE FUN OF FOR IT!...if only you all knew the pain I felt...why I have this stupid little fear...every time I touch water...even to get a drink...take the dreaded bath...I see HIM...the one person I could trust...had let me down...I mean...I LOVED WATER when I was a young pup...but then HE made that all change...HE did this to me...made me fear water...fear HIS memory...well...you all really want to know?...fine...I'll tell you. It all started one hot day...long before I was in the Paw Patrol..."

Young Rocky pov

"Hey Sammy! How about we go to the park!" Rocky said...trying to urge his best friend Sammy...Sammy was a mix breed ...like Rocky...only he knew who his parents were...Sammy's father was a Rottweiler...and his mother was a German Shepard .."Rocky...I really don't feel like..." Sammy began to say...but then he saw the puppy dog eye look that Rocky was giving him "oh fine...lets go to the park" Sammy said...they began to walk to the park..."

Rocky pov

"Sammy had been my friend for so long...he was older than me...his parents had taken me in when my parents left me on the doorstep of the pound...I would probably be rotting in some cage right now if it wasn't for them...I was so grateful for that...I still am...but I could never forgive Sammy...not after what he did"

young Rocky pov

the two had been playing at the park for a good 2 hours and they were throughly tired...it was only noon but the temperature continued to go up...a nearby thermometer read 101*... "Rocky...i-its way t-to h-hot...we s-should go to the p-pool" Sammy said... "g-good idea..." Rocky said...they both got up and walked to the local pool a few blocks away...ready to have some fun on what was one of the hottest day of the year...they walked into the pool...Sammy saw a couple of his friends and went over to say hi...meanwhile Rocky walked over to the water and just stared...like he was expecting it to do something...but then "Hey Rocky...you ready?" Sammy asked...as Rocky was in a trance... "huh? Oh yeah...I'm ready!" Rocky said...they both jumped into the pool...

Rocky's pov

"I mean...I knew he was getting these...urges...but I knew he was just going through that time in his life...I even caught him in his room masturbating...a few times...and he constantly had small white stains in his fur...and his blanket smelled when I slept over...he had gotten an interest in girl pups...and well...I felt we were drifting apart...well...he wanted us to get closer..."

Sammy's pov

"Sammy! Watch this!" Rocky said from the high dive...as he dove into the pool... "that was awesome Rocky! They should call you..Rocky the water-pup!" Sammy said... "hehe thanks Sammy.." Rocky said.. "no problem little buddy..." Sammy said... he began getting an all to familiar urge...he felt like he needed to relieve it...he tried to masturbate...and get it done quick...but it wouldn't work...he wanted something REAL...something to FUCK...there were no female pups around...he looked around for the closest thing to relieve his urge on...he looked to the shallow end of the pool...where his friend Rocky was swimming... "I'm so sorry Rocky...I HAVE to do this...I can't help it..." Sammy began to swim over to the shallow end"

young Rocky's pov

"Hey Sammy...something wrong?" Rocky asked "yeah Rocky...um...you see...I have this problem...um...tun around and I'll show you..." Sammy said...Rocky turned around...not knowing what he just fell for...Sammy then pinned Rocky to the edge of the pool's shallow end..."SAMMY...STOP IT!" Rocky yelled...Rocky wrestled Sammy...thinking they were playing...Sammy then finally got a grip on Rocky and inserted his cock into his friend...while he had the chance "SAMMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING! NOO PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!" Rocky cried...Sammy began thrusting him...tearing open young Rocky's ass...as Sammy was older and much larger than Rocky... "Sammy please..." Rocky whined... Sammy still thrusting...Rocky is terrified... *WHY...WHAT DID I DO?...IS HE MAD AT ME?...WHY DOES IT HURT SO BAD...SAMMY PLEASE STOP...* Rocky thought to himself ...but then Sammy finally came. Into Rocky's ass... "Rocky...I'm sorry...I couldnt help myself...please.." Sammy tried to say... but then Rocky interupted.. "SAMMY WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? YOU JUST RAPED ME!...MY ASS HURTS SO BAD...I THOUGHT YOU COULD CONTROL YOURSELF! AND YOU RAPE ME!...SAMMY I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN YOU FUCKER" Rocky yelled at Sammy...and ran out of the local pool...crying ...his best friend just raped him... "Rocky...just called me a fucker...what have I done?" Sammy asked himself

Rocky's pov

"Since that day...I haven't seen Sammy...he's the reason I can't stand water...I re-live that moment every time I touch water...I would never talk to him...even if he came here...right now...and tried to apologize..." Rocky said... to Zuma, Skye and Marshall...who were the ones originally making fun of him that day... "Rocky we're so sorry...we had no idea." Skye said.. "yeah...I feel bad" said Marshall... "well...you all should...you don't have to imagine something that horrible...because you've never lived it...now can you all just leave me alone...I want some alone time" Rocky said... "suwe dude...we'll leave you alone" Zuma said...and they all walked out the door to go to the beach... leaving Rocky to lay on the bean bag chair he was on...five minutes later Ryder came in... "Rocky...you um...have a visitor.." Ryder said... "who would vis..." Rocky paused as he turned around to see an all too familiar Mix breed pup... "hey Rocky...how you been?"...

 _ **ok...so how'd you all like it?...I might take this out and make it a short story...did everyone catch the pup visiting Rocky...was Sammy?... I hope this was a decent fear origin for Rocky...**_

 _ **ok to the person who requested a Sylvia x Marshall...I had no clue who Sylvia was...but I did look it up...good idea.. And will be interesting as I would be the one making her up since she doesn't (physically) exist in the PP world so yes I will try that one... and as for the other requests...I will try them...as I want to expand my ability to write for the different pups...also if anyone has any specifics on a request...on what they want to happen please feel free to put it into the review...or send me a message... even if I can't make it happen...I WILL TRY...**_

 _ **anyways...one I planned was more of a weird little thing...not even a XXX one shot per say.. I was going to do a parody of Emeneim's "Stan" with Skye as Stan and Ace Sorensen as Emeneim...just try to think...it could work...I will try to put requests first...as it may take some time for me to work out the kinks in my idea...so anyways enjoy...**_

 _ **PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU'D LIKE THIS TO BE A SHORT STORY...I wouldn't mind writing more to make a Rocky and Sammy story**_


	6. Chase x Smoky (RockytheEco-pup request)

_**Chase x Smoky**_

 _ **(requested by the one and only RockytheEco-pup)**_ _**(he is a Paw Patrol Wiki admin...)**_

Smoky's pov

"Oh boy...what does Chase have planned for me today?...perhaps I might get to go with him on an emergency!...hmm...let me think.." Smoky was trying to imagine what Chase could possibly have in store for him...either way Smoky was just happy to be with his brother Rocky and also be Chase's trainee...he walked over to Chase's pup house to see Chase was ready to get the morning's events started "oh...hey Smoky...I didn't notice you standing there...you ready?" Chase said "I've been ready Chase!" Smoky says with enthusiasm... "ok then...we're going to test your driving skills...get in..." Chase said as he motioned Smoky to get behind the wheel of the police truck... "you mean?..I GET TO DRIVE YOUR POLICE TRUCK? SO COOL!" Smoky said as he licked Chase

Chase's pov

*did he just lick me?...why did it feel...so good?* Chase thought to himself but he shook off the thoughts...and continued as he got in the passenger seat of his truck... "ok Smoky take off the parking brake...and push the gas..." Chase instructed..as he pointed to the pedal Smoky did as Chase said and they took off... "ok...now Shift this to 2nd gear" Chase said .. "yeah you're getting it..." Smoky had shifted ...they were now on the bridge *oh his fur smells so sweet...wait what?...what am I thinking?* Chase thought "ok now smoky...see this button?" he pointed to the siren Smoky pressed it "SO COOL! THANKS CHASE!" Smoky said...with Chase leaning on him... *oh...his fur..its so soft...and that beautiful color...WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT?...do I like Smoky?* "ok Smoky we should head back now...I think you got the hang of driving" Chase said...they drove back up to the lookout and got out of Chase's police truck. "What's next Chase?" Smoky said.. "um...I think that's enough for today " Chase said "aww...why?" Smoky asked "um I forgot...important police pup business that I need to take care of..." Chase said... "can I come?" "Um...it would be better if you stayed Smoky...sorry..." Chase then walked to his pup house

one hour later in Chase's pup house

*what was I feeling?...I feel like...im in love...but with Smoky?...im supposed to be teaching him, NOT MOUNTING HIM!...ugh...why am I feeling this?* Chase thought...he decided he would take a nap...and wait for the next day to come

—unknown—

"hi Chase!" Smoky said "Smoky what are you doing?...its dark...you should be at the lookout" Chase said "it wouldn't be as romantic at the lookout!" Smoky said.. "what are you talking about?" Chase asked...this was getting a little weird. "I mean...we wouldn't be able to mate if we were at the lookout..." Smoky said in a seductive voice "Smoky...um...you're a little young for that" Chase said "No one is too young when it comes to love..." said Smoky as he lunged towards Chase... Smoky knocked Chase back...making him fall...then he got on top of Chase... "I know you want this Chase...I see how you look at my ass...I look at you the same way..." Smoky said... Chase didn't care... it was a dream come true... Chase's cock began to get stiff...and Smoky noticed...Smoky began to suck Chase's cock... "SMOKY!..YES!...OH FUCK YES!..." Chase yelled...and moaned...but then... "Chase ...wake up...CHASE!"

–Morning–

"CHASE WAKE UP!" "Marshall yelled... "AHHHH WHAT?..." Chase was startled... "Chase you had a wet dream...and from what it sounded like...you were having a dream about Smoky?" Marshall said... Chase then looked for himself and realized he did have a wet dream... "um no...I was um...thinking about Skye!..." Chase said ... "then why were you moaning SMOKY OH YES!?" Marshall asked.. "Marshall...can you keep a secret?" Chase asked... "sure! Anything for my best friend!" Marshall said "I um...I think I like Smoky...more than a friend...I think I...love him." Chase said "well...does he feel the same way?" "That's what I don't know Marshall!...I love him...but...I don't know if he's like that...is he even ready for mating?...is he into boy pups?...it probably will never happen..." Chase said in a depressed voice... "NO...Chase...go to him...even if he doesn't like you that way...he looks up to you.. I think he'll understand...even if he says no...heck he might like boy pups! He was ok with Rocky and Zuma getting together!" Marshall said... "heh...you're right Marshall...I need to live my life...and I know he'll accept me either way...thanks..." Chase said "no problem Chase"

–Smoky's pup house–

"Smoky!" Chase yelled while running towards Smoky... "oh hey Chase...I was just about to come over...we ready for more training?" Smoky said... "yeah Smoky...there's one thing..that I really want to teach you..." Chase said... "what's that?" Smoky asked... "this"Chase then leaned in to kiss Smoky...at first Smoky was startled...but he let it happen...Chase pulled away... "um...Chase?...what was that?" Smoky asked... "Smoky...I know you're a little young...but...I like you...I mean...like-like you...NO!...Smoky I love you!...I know you might not be like that...but...I just want you to know how I feel...I know...you probably don't..." Chase is interrupted... "CHASE!...I like you too!...I'm not really that into boy pups...but...I like you enough...we can try!" Smoky said... "do...do you really mean that Smoky?...I mean...if you don't want to...you don't have to..." Chase said...Smoky looked down...and saw something between Chase's legs... "well...you really do like me" Smoky said "whaaa? OH!...um ...sorry you had to see that Smoky..." Chase said...embarrassed... "well...you said you like me?...what would you want to do to me?..." Smoky asked... Chase immediately grabbed Smoky and moved him into his pup house and shut the door "you want to see what I'd do Smoky?...well let me show you" Chase said as he began to play with Smoky's cock...trying to make him hard... after about a minute he succeeds ... "now what Chase?" Smoky asks "now for the fun part Smoky..." Chase said with a smile on his face... "you're in charge Chase...do what you must..." Smoky said... Chase put his head down and began to suck Smoky's cock... "ooh...Chase...that feels nice...keep going!" Chase begins to use his tongue to feel Smoky's cock ...and he began moving his head back and forth... "OOH CHASE!...YES!...OH WHAT IS ...THAT FEEL..." Smoky then came into Chase's mouth.. "I am so sorry Chase!" Smoky said...worried he did something wrong... "no Smoky! You didn't do anything wrong!...that's what happens when a boy pup...well..." Chase tries to explain... "it's cum isn't it?" Smoky said "how do you know that?" Chase asked. Surprised "Rocky talks about his adventures with Zuma a lot..." Smoky said "well then...did you like that?" Chase said "YEA!...I WANT TO DO IT AGAIN!"...Smoky yelled "um ok then...you want to do me?." Chase asked "sure...couldn't hurt" Smoky walked over to Chase as he layed on his back... "ok now Smoky...keep sucking...don't stop until I say...unless you want to taste my cum..." Chase said "I think that means I don't stop sucking" Smoky said... "oh ok...eager are we?...well start licking..." Chase said...and Smoky started Sucking him...he used his tongue like Chase had done to him... "SMOKY YES!...FUCKING YES...DO NOT STOP..." Chase yelled as he looked down...and stared at Smoky...he felt he was going to cum...so he grabbed the back of Smoky's head...and forced it down...as he came into his mouth...he let off once he was done...Smoky came up coughing... "what the heck!?" Smoky said... "sorry Smoky...you said you wanted to taste..." Chase said "well...im glad you did...because that's exactly what I wanted..." Smoky said as he went to lay beside Chase...Chase then began to get up to leave... "Chase...you want to sleep with me?" Smoky asked... "yeah Smoky...I'd like that..." Chase said... "I know...I'd like it too" Smoky and Chase laughed...Chase then went over to Smoky and got into the bed...Smoky laid his head on Chase... "aww...so cute..." Chase said... "I know...you're cute too" Smoky said...as they drifted off to sleep.


	7. a night out (Marshall x Skye)

_**Lets just say I got some inspiration do this right...I didnt like how I was writing the other one so I started over...as the other one was going on 6 days of me attempting to do it..so I gave up on it...but this one shot here...is very special to me...**_

 _ **Marshall x Skye**_

it was a normal night in adventure bay...Marshall and Skye decided they would attend a soccer game for their date night...they sat in the stands away from everyone else so they could have their privacy...they made out...not really caring about the score...

10 minutes until the game is over...Marshall's pov

"Hey Marshall...we should get going so we can beat everyone else leaving..." Skye said... "why would we leave with ten minutes left?" Marshall asked... "so we don't get stuck in the crowd my love..." Skye said... "oh um...ok then...lets go.." Marshall said as they got up to leave...

walking back to the lookout...Marshall's pov

"hey Skye...I had a pretty good time at the game...what about you?" Marshall asked... "well I had a good time...but..." Skye said "But what?" "Well I just thought I should do a little something extra for my little naughty pup..." Skye said "um...what do you mean by that?" Marshall asked...a little worried "I mean...something like this..." Skye said as she Grabbed Marshall's cock with her paw through his pup uniform "SKYE WHAT ARE YOU...OH...AH..." Marshall began to moan when she found the good spot... "what wrong my naughty pup?...something you like?" Skye asked in a seductive voice... "yes.." Marshall whispered... "how does it feel?" Skye asks "feels...so good..." Marshall moans a little as she rubs his cock more... "what if I just stopped?..." Skye said... 'NO!...KEEP GOING..." Marshall said as his cock was completely stiff... Skye began to walk...and Marshall followed...with his boner swinging between his legs... Skye began to bush him to the bushes...Marshall naturally followed... "lay on your back Marshall..." Skye said... "but...Skye...someone's gonna see us!" Marshall said "well then...I guess my naughty pup doesn't want any fun time" Skye said... Marshall then laid down...and unzipped his pup uniform...his boner released from the uniform...and Skye began to jerk him off.. "that feels good Skye...but um...here let me show you..." Marshall Showed Skye a good spot that he usually played with when he was masturbating ...she then resumed after Marshall showed her... "Skye...more...more...FASTER DAMNIT..." Marshall yelled as he was really having fun... but then it stopped... "Skye what are you?..." Marshall looked at her...and realized she was sucking his cock...he began thrusting...and she tongued his cock...that continued for a few until Skye stopped...she was going back to jerking him...but then... "Skye wait...can I play with it a little?" Marshall asked... Skye let him go ahead... Marshall began quickly masturbating... Skye gasped... "you alright Skye?" Marshall asked... "yeah I'm fine...just keep going..." Skye said... Marshall continued to masturbate... "Skye...you want it?." Marshall asked... "yeah...I do..." Skye said... Marshall kept masturbating...Skye put her paw oer his and helped him...she Moaned...louder...and louder...until she let out a small scream.. "Skye what's wrong?" Marshall asked... "you made me wet Marshall...its going down my leg..." Skye had cum ...it was going down her leg...she was very wet... Marshall continued to masturbate with Skye's help...but then... "Skye now!..." Marshall said...and she knew what he meant... She but her mouth on his cock...as he released his cum..." she then began to swallow... "oh my...my little naughty pup really did enjoy that..." Skye said... "you did too...as would appear from the cum in your fur..." Marshall said... "yeah...we should probably get going to the lookout...they might be worried about us..." Skye said "yeah...lets go my love" Marshall said... as they both began to walk back to the lookout...Skye with cum in her fur... and Marshall with his still erect cock...which was slowly shrinking back to normal size...

 _ **I normally can't write like this for a male x female character but...something sparked in me...and well...I love how I did this one...**_

 _ **Sorry about the delay.. I have been very busy and I will start trying to write regularly again...**_


End file.
